


119

by 424kh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Linear Narrative, ill add more tags as i continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/424kh/pseuds/424kh
Summary: ”You won’t know this feelingUnless you pull the triggerHey you can call your 119If you’re having a hard timeThe problem is I’m not a flame that’s easy to tame”119 - NCT Dream- im gonna try something where i just post scenes that i write as i write them so yolo





	119

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning - murder, light choking

”You won’t know this feeling  
Unless you pull the trigger  
Hey you can call your 119  
If you’re having a hard time  
The problem is I’m not a flame that’s easy to tame”  
119 - NCT Dream

The gun clattered against the concrete, dropping from his hand. He could see the blood pool outwards from the hole in his thigh. He was nobody, and nobody would care if he was out of commission for a month or so. But this was something bigger. He looks up, black fringe matted to his forehead, to glare at his assaulter. 

Dressed in a black in white suit, the man’s blond hair stood out in the dark alley, light shining on the blue fringe. The smile he wore was sinister as he pointed the gun towards the wounded man’s head. Terror ran through his bones, and his throat clogged. He was going to die here. 

“This is going to start a war,” His voice was coarse and broken. “Boss will kill your entire empire. From the top down.” The pink haired man’s grin only grew wider at his bold words. his gun dropped to the ground as he launched for the wounded, hand squeezing his neck hard when he tries to fight back. 

“Good. Then Jeno will have to start with me.” 

bang!


End file.
